The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer systems, and more specifically, to security of computer system resources.
Modern computing enables the interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. These networks can enable users to access and interact with a variety of resources hosted by a variety of different host computing systems physically positioned in various locations throughout the world. Some of these resources are particularly sensitive and valuable. Securing computing systems and their resources is an important consideration in modern computing and continues to be a challenge given the continually-evolving array of tactics exploited by malicious software authors as well as the never-ceasing development of new computing devices and software and use cases vulnerable to such threats.